Yellow
by TheMrsPadackles
Summary: Por que as estrelas brilham para eles. PADACKLES


**Título:** **Yellow**  
**Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles (Padackles, J2)  
**Fandom:** Supernatural, Slash Padackles  
**Advertências:**Relação homossexual entre dois homens.  
**Completa:** [**X**] **Yes** [ ] **No**

**Beta: **Nenhuma por que é um presente a todas vocês e eu não queria estragar a surpresa.

**Disclaimer:** Esta obra é **totalmente ficcional**, sem fins lucrativos. Jared e Jensen **não** me pertencem e **não tenho nenhum tipo de ligação com eles**.

**Nota:** Essa fic me veio a mente enquanto eu ouvia "Yellow" do Coldplay – dai o nome da fic – e eu meio que dei conta de que não era apenas uma simples fic, apenas mais uma fic, era uma fic para mim e para todas vocês do fandom slash. Espero que tenham o mesmo sentimento que eu tive ao escrever mais essa estória. Espero que possa prova do quão puro e terno é esse amor para mim. Espero que leiam com amor e carinho e espero que gostem.

**_J2_**

**Yellow**

E lá estava ela. A gravidade, a consciência te fazendo acordar de um sonho perfeito. O centro da terra te tirando do torpor perfeito no qual você tinha se entregado mais uma vez quando adormecera ao lado de Jared depois de mais uma noite que você gosta de chamar de '_efeito Padalecki'._ Mas não tinha tanta importância assim, por que mesmo despertando de madrugada você sabia que ele estava ao seu lado, com metade de seu corpo cheio de Jared. Agarrado em você como se fosse o bem mais preciso que ele poderia ter e seu ego inflava e você se derretia por aquele sentimento que você tem por ele. E é tão bom.

Mesmo sem precisar, você olhava para o relógio só para confirmar que sim, ainda era madruga. Mas não conseguia se sentir com raiva ou inquieto todas as vezes que isso acontecia, _todas as vezes que isso acontecia quando Jared estava ali com você_, por que você sabia que ele era o motivo de ter despertado, como se todo o seu corpo e mente estivesse em alerta, piscando vermelho para lhe chamar a atenção e não deixa-lo ir.

Acordava de madruga apenas pra velar o sono do mais novo. Apenas para lhe fazer um afago e simplesmente se deleitar com sua presença, seu brilho. Por que tudo o que você era, tudo o que Jensen Ackles se tornou é uma _consequência de Padalecki_. Era um efeito colateral de tudo o que Jared o fazia sentir, tudo o que ele fez por você e te fazia ser como a pessoa mais sortuda mundo por simplesmente tê-lo conhecido.

E então você agradecia, agradecia aos céus por esse presente que Jared era para a sua vida. Sentia seu coração acelerar e um calor que vinha direto do centro de seu peito se espalhar por todos os lugares de seu ser, aquecia por completo que você se sentia como se estivesse brilhando, brilhando e espalhando seu amor por Jared, por que você não podia se conter, por que Jared era sua gravidade, seu centro da terra, sua consciência. Jared era seu amor.

Você se lembrava de todos os momentos que passaram juntos até o presente e sorria, por que até as brigas faziam parte de todo o amor que sentia pelo moreno alto. E olhava mais um pouco adentro disso tudo e se dava conta de que nada lhe importava mais do que Jared ao seu lado, sem se importar com os status e com ninguém mais, desde que você tenha certeza de que ele saiba de todo o seu amor e todo o seu brilho pelo qual ele é responsável.

Por que você brilha por ele.

E todo o seu corpo grita pra mais de Jared, como se ainda não fosse o suficiente, como se ele fosse seu oxigênio. Você o envolve em seus braços e aspira o cheiro dele, fungando em seu cabelo e pescoço. O puxando para si como uma criança assustada e então você está em paz apenas pelo fato de estar ali com ele. Seus lábios lhe dá um selinho casto e você fecha os olhos sentindo tudo o que você é se diluir e se juntar a Jared, como uma peça de quebra cabeça se encaixando perfeitamente. E você sorri deitando sua cabeça no peito de Jared e caindo novamente na inconsciência.

Mas o que você não sabe é que assim que você suspira relaxado e aperta o corpo dele mais um pouco contra o seu, o moreno se vê desperto e o envolve em seus braços, agradecido por não ser um delírio e de tê-lo ali de verdade. E ele abre os olhos e sorri, por que ainda é de madrugada e essa não é a primeira vez que isso acontece. Está de madruga e Jared está acordado apenas para apreciar a face do loiro. As sardas espalhadas por todos os lugares, a boca tão atrativa e erótica, os cílios longos e cheios fazendo um lindo conjunto com o resto de seu rosto. E Jared se sente amado.

O braço grande do moreno o envolve forte e seguro e ele deposita um beijo em seus cabelos loiros. O sorrido de covinhas pregado no rosto do mais novo ele se sente quente, como se estivesse sendo atraído para o sol com seu grande brilho e fogo. E seu estomago se afunda dentro de si numa sensação estranha de conforto e ansiedade, se sente elétrico. Se sente como uma supernova, explodindo para todos os lados e espalhando seus fragmentos, suas estrelas, espalhando tudo o que sente por você a todos os lados e ele começa a brilhar.

Por que Jared brilha por você.

Por que quando você o defende o peito dele infla de todo o amor puro que ele tem por vc. Por que esse amor que ele sente é capaz de preencher todo o universo de brilho, de constelações infinitas, por que era assim que Jared se sentia em ralação a você e esse era o _efeito Ackles_ sobre o mais novo. Você o fazia se sentir como se toda a sorte do mundo era apenas ter você ao lado dele e isso era o bastante por toda a vida, pois toda a sorte que lhe dada estava ali ao lado dele. Era você.

Quando você o apertava mais contra o corpo dele, ele sorria o sorriso cheio de covinhas que você tanto amava e ele sabe disso e então sorria um pouco mais, por que você é um ser indescritível apenas por ama-lo nas mesmas proporções que ele, tal como era incapaz de medir tal sentimento. Incapaz de se deixar comparar com qualquer outro, por que Jared sabia que_ esse amor _é incomparável.

Então ele lembrava, lembrava dos momentos ruins e bons, dos momento em que saudade apertava e ele corria para os seus braços e você sempre estava por la, o esperando. E ele sabe que você vai continuar ali, para ele, sendo dele.

Por que ele te ama tanto quanto você o ama.

Jared fecha os olhos e veja pelo mundo do preto-e-branco. Onde nada além de você e ele existem, nos sonhos mais puros e verdadeiros que alguém poderia ter. Por que vocês brilham quando estão juntos.

Um completando o céu do outro, formando sua própria constelação, seu próprio brilho. Por que sem um, o outro seria apenas mais um estrela perdida no céu cheio de astros.


End file.
